What You Don't Know
by GDAE24
Summary: John's old girlfriend finds him years later after the war. She plans to get him back, but things change, as do people. Past mentions of mpreg, Johnlock.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, the characters belong to BBC as does the setting and all that.**

** Sorry for any misspellings, grammer errors, and anything else. I hope everyone enjoys, and yadas are appreciated. :) **

She held her breath. It had been so long since she'd seen John Watson. Maybe seven years. They'd met before the war, and John promised to stay in touch, but three years later he'd stopped responding to her letters and she didn't know what happened to him. They'd dated throughout college and she thought they were going to get married one day.

When she got the call he'd been shot, fear overwhelmed her, but they told her he was going to be okay and that was the last she'd heard from, or about him. She tried to contact his family, but none seemed to know, or care, where he was at the moment. So she'd searched, but she gave up after a year.

She waited for him, she knew one day they would find each other and they could finally be together. She just didn't expect to find him that way, in a bloody newspaper with some Sherlock Holmes.

She instantly went to the streets of London in search of him and a week later she finally got what she wanted. A small old lady had come into the shop she had just taken a job at. She had moved to London as soon as she knew John was there, they would need to stay close so their relationship could re-grow.

She served the lady tea, and the lady asked about the paper, well commented, "Look at that. Those are my tenants, you know. My boys, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. The two have become quite the famous pair."

She had been so shocked at what the lady said that she almost spilled coffee on her.

"I used to be friends with John in uni, it's been forever since I've seen him." she said.

"Really? How nice, you should come over for tea some time."

"I would, but I haven't seen him in so long that we don't keep in touch. I've no clue where he lives now."

"Oh, he lives with Sherlock, 221B Baker Street. Drop by some time, I'm sure John would love to see you again."

"Oh, thank you so much. I hope I see you soon." she said as the woman left.

It had then taken her three nights to get her hair done and some new make-up and dresses so she could really impress him. She was very thankful she stayed in shape and took good care of her skin.

So this was it, she was finally going to see her long lost love so they could finally be reunited. Standing on the doorstep, she hesitantly knocked, wondering who would answer and what kind of reaction she might get.

She sighed, both relieved and disappointed, when the lady who had come to the shop, opened the door. She gave the woman a smile, who returned it before stepping aside.

"You look cold, please come in."

"Is, is, um, John here?" she asked.

"Kyle, baby, please stop crying. John! How do I get him to stop?" she heard a deep, exasperated voice call.

"Sherlock, you can't just force him to stop, you know that." she smiled in recognition, John.

"I'll go get him if Sherlock will let him leave. John's gone almost all day it seems at work, and I don't think Sherlock is very happy having been stuck here for the past couple of months."

"Why is he staying home?" she asked curiously.

The lady's eyes widened as if she'd just revealed a huge secret, "Oh, n-no reason, dear. I'll just go get John."

She watched the woman leave up the stairs.

"John, you have a guest, you should come down and say hi."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"John-"

"I'll only be gone a minute."

She felt her insides tingle when she heard footsteps down the stairs. The lady first arrived, and John soon followed.

"John!" she exclaimed, walking towards him and hugging him.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel, it's been so long!" he said with a laugh, hugging her back.

"I know, not since you left for war."

"Yes, yes I know. I'm back now." John said with a huge smile on his face.

"I can see that." she said with a laugh.

"Our flat is an utter mess right now, so I can't invite you up, Sherlock might kill me."

"Well, would you be able to maybe take a walk, go get tea?" she invited.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Just go John!" Sherlock called from upstairs.

Rolling his eyes, John smiled, "I'm sure a short walk around the block couldn't hurt. I do have to be back soon, I don't get to be here as often as I'd like."

She nodded, so they walked. John told her about what happened at the war and some of what happened after before they arrived back.

The thing is, John had gone through so much more in the past two years than he'd had in all his life. You see, Sherlock got pregnant, and as society says, that is not normal. So Sherlock, after he could no longer hide his growing belly, was put under house arrest. Then he continued to stay home and care for Kyle. John worked so they could combine both his and Mycroft's money and afford anything and everything for their precious son.

Very few knew, only him, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft. The day Sherlock went into labor was one of the most stressful in John's life and he was glad those three had helped them through it.

John, of course, left this all out, not that he'd even gotten to where he and Sherlock had gotten together.

When they arrived back, the upstairs was quiet, not even the sound of crying. John, instantly worrying, ran up the stairs. Daniel followed.

She looked around the dim flat, agreeing with John that it was, in fact, messy. Her eyes caught on the man, she assumed Sherlock, laying on the couch, head lolled to the side obviously asleep. Her eyes widened at the little baby held in his arm, asleep as well.

She looked over when she heard John sigh, a small smile gracing his lips, "It's about time." he whispered. Picking up the infant from Sherlock's arms, he carried it into a room behind the kitchen. She watched, confused, as he rocked the child slowly before disappearing, then coming back empty handed. He looked good with a child, she thought.

"Sherlock, Love, let's get you to bed." He whispered, picking Sherlock up bridal style. Sherlock curled in, nuzzling John's chest.

"On'y if you c'm and t'k t'morrow off." she heard him say with a yawn.

"Okay, just let me call in and say goodbye to Daniel." Sherlock nodded, his cheek rubbing against John's shirt. They disappeared into the room opposite of the baby's and John came out about ten minutes later.

"Sorry, just let me call work." he said to her with a smile. She nodded, confusion growing at the scene that had just been played out. She waited as she heard him argue on the phone, hanging up with a smile.

"So, who are they?" she asked, trying not to sound like the accusatory girlfriend.

"Oh, that's Sherlock, my husband, and our adopted son Kyle. Sherlock's been staying home with him and I feel so bad I'm working."

"Y-you're married?" she asked, he heart beating faster as if trying to stay afloat above the depression filling her.

"Yeah, we got married three years ago, adopted him a year ago. Are you married?"

"Um, n-no."

"Ah, well, things sure do change after college, don't they?"

"I-I, um, yeah, yes they d-do." she muttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sorry, just forgot I had an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should get back to Sherlock. I hope I see you again, this was nice." he said with a smile before turning and shutting the door.

She went home and called her friends and family, who bashed John for not telling her, and Sherlock for stealing him away. And the next morning, she pretended not to see the family of three, smiling and laughing as the two men drank coffee, ate, and cooed their baby.

_**The End**_


End file.
